


Охотники и утки

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), Taukita1408



Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [4]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taukita1408/pseuds/Taukita1408
Summary: Самая веселая игра на свете — охота. Охота на другого человека.
Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829314
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Охотники и утки

Ваня уже не может бежать, тело отказывается двигаться, и передвигается он по коридору только заставляя себя делать шаг за шагом. Еще шаг. И еще. В конце коридора должна быть дверь. Ее надо открыть. А потом отправить сигнал, что на месте. И тогда он выиграл. Выжил.

Он сам не верит, что у него получилось, что впереди — всего-то коридор. Позади — бесконечные сутки, когда он бежал по городу, путая следы, как заяц, прятался от каждого встречного, прекрасно зная, что любой увидевший его с радостью отправит координаты на сайт. ”Охотники”, внимание, “утка” только что свернула с Ленина на Минометчиков, ловите, ловите его, ату!

Как же со стороны это казалось весело! Как же он раскаивается, что сунулся тогда на закрытый форум по игре! Не смог удержаться. Он до этого долго просто смотрел все выпуски реалити-шоу, с каким-то почти болезненным интересом рассматривая “охотников”. На “уток” и внимания не обращал: ну актеров понабрали, хорошо играют, мечутся, изображают страх и отчаяние — что на них смотреть-то? Наблюдать за “охотниками” было куда интереснее, гадать, кто же эти люди в масках в реальности. Наверняка тоже актеры, только цепляли они куда сильнее, чем их добыча. Особенно Ване один запомнился, Охра. Наверное, потому, что, в отличие от остальных “охотников”, он прятал лицо не за сложной маской, а за обычным гримом. Выкрашенное полностью в черный лицо и белая клыкастая ухмылка. Черная мантия. Хищная пластика. Неизменная опасная бритва в руке. Позер, конечно, только за ним Ване никогда не надоедало наблюдать. Выпуски, где в охоте Охра не принимал участие, он даже и не смотрел толком.

И ради Охры — глупость какая! — на форум и пошел. Зарегистрировался под ником “Фаллен”. Он, конечно, слышал о том, что при регистрации надо подписать согласие на то, что на тебя может пасть жребий. Что именно ты можешь быть выбран равнодушной машиной и станешь очередной “уткой” для “охотников”. Ваня это согласие подписал. Думал, вранье. Маркетинговая уловка, чтоб народу побольше заманить — выдуманная опасность будоражит. Какой же он был дебил.

Вот она, твоя маркетинговая уловка, Ваня, — бег по улицам города, знакомым до последнего камня, с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Попытки спрятаться от дронов над головой, безразлично транслирующих зрителям рейтингового реалити-шоу во всех подробностях его страх и отчаяние, его попытки добежать до финальной точки, отмеченной в приложении телефона. Зрителям, которые, совсем как он сам еще неделю назад, сейчас смотрят шоу и думают, какой хуевый актер в этот раз играет.

Впрочем, об этом Ваня не думает. Не хочет. Он повторяет себе одно и то же все эти бесконечные сутки: “Я доберусь. Я справлюсь. Я выживу. Обязательно. По-другому быть не может. Не может”. Он изо всех сил старается концентрироваться именно на этом. Не на дронах над головой. Не на фразах “охотников” в эфире, что он слушает через наушники. Эти редкие перебрасывания репликами выбивают его из колеи каждый раз, когда он слышит искаженные помехами голоса, страх окатывает его липкой, горячей волной, тошнотворный, безнадежный, от которого хочется бежать вперед сломя голову не думая, и орать, орать, орать в панике: “Помогите, помогите мне, хоть кто-нибудь!” Можно отключиться от их волны, про которую Ваня узнал на том самом ебаном форуме, не слушать, но Ваня слушает. Он должен знать, где именно его сейчас ищут. Он должен быть сильнее. Хитрее. Быстрее.

Эти сутки — ебаный ад, пропитанный страхом, срок уже истекает, и Ваня смог, он нашел тот самый дом, идет по коридору, идет, потому что бежать уже нет сил. Еще шаг, другой, еще немного, стоит только найти дверь, открыть ее и чекнуться в приложении, как все закончится. Он сможет поехать домой, под долгим горячим душем смоет этот бесконечный день вместе с запахом кислого пота, навечно теперь ассоциирующегося у Ваня с жутким бесконечным ужасом

Дверь отворяется. Ваня заходит в комнату, трясущимися пальцами открывает приложение. Финальная точка совсем рядом, в соседней комнате заброшенной общаги. Ну, давай же, давай, еще несколько шагов…

— Фаллен. Добрался. Молодец.

Ваня судорожно вдыхает — и не может выдохнуть. Голос, не искаженный помехами эфира, низкий, доброжелательный, звучит совсем рядом. За спиной.

Ваня едва находит в себе силы повернуться. Сглатывает.

Около двери, небрежно прислонившись спиной к стене, стоит человек. Черная мантия, капюшон наброшен на голову. Черные перчатки с обрезанными пальцами. Черное лицо, небрежно нарисованный белым зубастый оскал. Огонек сигареты, зажатой в зубах.

Охра.

И опасная бритва в его руках. Это наверняка не считая остального оружия.

Ваня внезапно ощущает, как же сильно он устал. Как же хочется просто лечь, свернувшись в клубок, и больше никуда не бежать.

— Блядь, — он слышит собственный голос. Собственный смех, звучащий диковато. Почти истерично. — А я ведь твой фанат, мужик.

Охра смеется, не выпуская сигареты изо рта. Вживую голос у него неожиданно приятный, отстраненно подмечает Ваня. Звучный такой. Ему бы на радио работать.

— Однако. Лестно слышать. Непривычно только, знаешь ли.

Охра разводит руками в притворном недоумении. Ваня как завороженный следит взглядом за бликами лезвия бритвы, зажатой в его руке.

— Непривычно? — Ваня пытается собраться, но он будто в страшном сне, когда вместо собственного тела — вязкое желе. Пытается тянуть время. Непонятно, правда, зачем. — А ты не пробовал, ну я не знаю там, людей не убивать?

— Пробовал. Скажу тебе по секрету, убивать — куда интереснее, — Охра выдыхает дым, не выпуская сигарету из уголка рта. Голос его звучит так вкрадчиво, так убаюкивающе, так… ласково. Почти нежно. — Как бы ты хотел умереть, Ванечка?

Ваня вздрагивает, как от удара. Но по-прежнему не в силах двинуться с места: нет сил, нет желания, куда проще быть птичкой под змеиным взглядом.

— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?!

Охра выпрямляется, потягиваясь. Поводит плечами, будто разминаясь.  
— Я много чего знаю. Надо же знать, на какую “уточку” сегодня охотишься. Ну так что? Как бы ты хотел умереть?

— От старости, — зло бросает Ваня, свирепо шмыгает носом, смаргивает злые, беспомощные слезы с глаз. Он наверняка сейчас сдохнет, держать лицо — все, что осталось. Выебываться до последнего лучше, чем беспомощно скулить. — А что? Хочешь сказать, ты мне это не можешь устроить? Какое разочарование.

Охра фыркает. А потом Ваню сбивают с ног, скручивают, не давая двинуться. Передавливают горло железными пальцами, перекрывая воздух. “Вот и все,” — думает Ваня с тупым облегчением, прежде чем вырубиться.

***

В незнакомой комнате, в которой он приходит в себя, пахнет кофе и оладушками. Болит шея, а еще почему-то голова. Дикая слабость, совсем как после прошлогоднего гриппа.

Ваня садится на диване, коротеньком, только с поджатыми ногами и поместишься. Медленно шарит взглядом по комнате, пытаясь сообразить, где он находится. Что с ним случилось?

— Проснулся?

Низкий знакомый голос.

Охра.

Ваня резко поворачивается, кривится, пережидая мгновенный приступ головокружения. Молча наблюдает за долговязым парнем в желтой футболке, расставляющим тарелки на столе возле окна. У парня взлохмаченные русые волосы, смешные очки, разноцветная вязь татуировок на обеих руках, кажется, даже на пальцах что-то набито. Обычная хипстота, которой полны кофейни их города. Вот только глаза за очками никак не могут принадлежать обычному задроту. Как и голос, который Ваня узнает. Вспоминает.

— Где я? — хрипло спрашивает Ваня. Говорить больно.

— На том свете, — с легким смешком говорит Охра. Кивком зовет Ваню к столу. На столе — две чашки. Розетка с вареньем. Большая тарелка с оладушками, пара блюдец поменьше. Ваня усаживается за стол. Смотрит в свою чашку. В чашке черный кофе.

— Я тебя вчера убил, если тебе так интересно, — Охра с аппетитом жует оладушек, цепляя вилкой следующий. Смеется, морща нос, будто вспомнив какую-то шутку. — Хочешь, можешь финал позавчерашний посмотреть, рейтинги отличные. Прикольно ты выступил с этим “я твой фанат”, публика оценила.

Ваня молча смотрит на него. Охра смотрит в ответ. Взгляд его серо-голубых глаз неожиданно тяжелый, и Ваня опускает голову.

— Ты просил смерть от старости, — мягко говорит Охра после паузы. Пододвигает к себе розетку с вареньем, звякает ложечкой, накладывая пару ложек себе в блюдце. — Последнее желание приговоренного — это святое.

— До старости — вот здесь? — Ваня не может кричать. Шепчет. — В этих четырех стенах?!

— Зачем в четырех? — Охра недоуменно вскидывает светлые брови, округляет глаза, будто бы в недоумении. — Сделаю тебе документы на имя какого-нибудь Гриши Иванова. Потом.

Охра смеется, протягивает руку, взъерошивает Ване волосы. Пододвигает к нему ближе чашку с кофе и тарелку с оладушками. Кофе одуряюще пахнет на всю комнату корицей и мускатным орехом.

Вкусно.

Ваня делает один глоток кофе, другой. Жмурится от удовольствия. Ему невероятно, нечеловечески повезло, ведь так? Он остался жив. Выбрался. А значит, выберется и сейчас. Сбежит. Обязательно.

Охра наблюдает за ним, пряча за своей чашкой улыбку.


End file.
